The Mount Sinai Medical Center is applying for renewal of its General Clinical Research Center Grant. Currently in its 26th year, it has served as an invaluable resource for investigators from a wide variety of disciplines. The current application highlights work done by faculty from the departments of medicine, pediatrics, psychiatry, obstetrics, gynecology and reproductive science, geriatrics, and community medicine. During the next five years the major emphasis of our GCRC'S efforts will include: Clinical and molecular approaches to genetic diseases including Fabry disease and Gaucher disease; studies of the causes and treatment of Alzheimer's disease; Clinical, metabolic and genetic studies of lead toxicity; clinical and molecular studies of insulin action; Clinical and biochemical studies of malnutrition and energy expenditure in the chronically ill; clinical and biochemical studies of neurodegenerative diseases; investigation of the mechanisms of racial differences in bone loss in women; studies of the biochemical and physiologic mechanisms by which the circulatory system reacts and adapts to chronic heart failure. The GCRC is currently adapting its resources to meet the challenges posed by AIDS and is successfully incorporating a large number of AIDS-related protocols within its current facility. The award of an AIDS infrastructure grant for renovation of two rooms into an ambulatory care facility for AIDS related protocols is an example of our ability to anticipate the needs of our AIDS investigators.